The present invention concerns a molded plastic strip holder for decorative lights. More specifically, the holder of the present invention is adapted to receive a string of decorative lights, such as those typically used at Christmas or other festive occasions and to permit stringing of such lights without using supplementary fastening devices. The decorative light strip holder is constructed to have the ability to be curvylinear, so that individual letters of the alphabet may be made up in stringing decorative lights. The use of the decorative light strip holder also eliminates the practice of stapling the wires of a string of decorative lights to walls or window frames which can cause electrical short circuits and constitute a fire hazard. As will be seen from the following description certain unique features of the light holder strip lend themselves to easy installation of a string of lights around windows, doorway openings, etc.